


茹毛饮血（蓝皮锤基，半强迫）

by yufenfen_8102



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, 半强迫, 蓝皮锤基
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufenfen_8102/pseuds/yufenfen_8102
Summary: 预警：蓝皮锤、蓝皮基、半强迫、私设、NC17简介：本来就想在官方的一剂猛药下，怒写个蓝皮锤狂野艹基的pwp，结果一不小心脑出了一个完整剧情……强迫症一犯就停不下来了，只能硬着头皮写。以及，由于各种原因，没有采用what if漫画里“索尔被劳菲养大，成了洛基弟弟”的设定，所以就算半个私设吧。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：蓝皮锤、蓝皮基、半强迫、私设、NC17
> 
> 简介：本来就想在官方的一剂猛药下，怒写个蓝皮锤狂野艹基的pwp，结果一不小心脑出了一个完整剧情……强迫症一犯就停不下来了，只能硬着头皮写。
> 
> 以及，由于各种原因，没有采用what if漫画里“索尔被劳菲养大，成了洛基弟弟”的设定，所以就算半个私设吧。

001.

 

寒冷一路驱赶着他。

 

洛基·劳菲森慌不择路地逃离约顿海姆的高原，那之中耸立着劳菲巨大无比的宫殿，冰宫在稀疏的月色中显得更加冰冷阴沉。奔走途中，洛基曾小心翼翼地回头朝那宫殿看过一眼，又被它庞大的黑色身躯里亮起的火光吓得回过头去。

从远处灌来的寒风也带来了一声又一声的狼嚎，饿狼的叫声在夜色中此起彼伏，洛基甚至可以辨认出哪几声是布雷斯提和赫布林迪的宠物发出的，这个想法让他在马鞍上打了一个结实的冷颤。

 

年龄最小的劳菲森骑着骏马在雪原上飞驰，这匹马是他这几个世纪以来收到过的最体面的礼物，也是他唯一来得及带出宫的东西。

 

洛基搂紧了斯普雷尼亚*的脖子，她繁盛的鬃毛是他在冰天雪地中的唯一慰藉。冰王子把他几乎冻僵了的小脸埋进斯普雷尼亚金色的漂亮鬃毛里。神驹的速度也有弊端，迎面扑来的寒风吹得洛基几乎睁不开眼。冰霜巨人的后裔居然也惧怕约顿的寒冬，要是让劳菲看见了此时小儿子在马背上冻得发抖的模样，肯定又会失望地训斥他。

 

不过，劳菲是再没机会这么做了。洛基想到这里，满脑子都是昨天午时大殿里的场景—— **劳菲的心口竖着一支锋利的银箭，箭羽还在他胸口危险地摆动，鲜血让他的遗言变成了一连串可怖的喘息，洛基从未想过，看上去威严不可一世的父亲竟能流出如此多的鲜血。**

 

远处打冰宫的方向来了一队人马，他们举着火把，离洛基还有好一段距离，但他已经能听见皇室恶犬的狂吠，毫无疑问，他们是来捉他回去的。

洛基知道约顿没有几匹马比得上斯普雷尼亚的速度，但他仍然心生绝望，因为出逃仓促，洛基身上并无任何补给。就算是神驹，也不可能不停不歇、不吃不喝地跑上几个昼夜，斯普雷尼亚做不到这点，洛基更做不到，他只离开皇宫一天，就已经在斯普雷尼亚背上饿得两眼发昏了。

 

洛基由着斯普雷尼亚在天地之间狂奔，因为方向在此时失去了意义。劳菲的死，意味着他的最后一层保护伞的剥落，洛基是彻底无路可走了——约顿的领土在冬日可谓是寸草不生，往哪儿逃都是光秃秃一片的雪地，布雷斯提和赫布林迪的人手可以轻松掌握洛基逃跑的方向，他甚至不觉得自己能撑过五个昼夜，就会被追兵押回冰宫受审。

 

洛基伏在马背上，满脸都是不甘心的泪痕。他听着极北之地呼啸的寒风，刺骨的寒冷透过肩上的皮草斗篷，入侵到他靛蓝色的皮肤上，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。冰霜巨人天生抗寒，不喜欢多着衣物，但洛基是个例外，洛基的两个哥哥从小就取笑他是个怕冷的冰霜巨人，这项罪过甚至比身为一个侏儒更加可耻，就连劳菲也不会在这件事情上包庇他。

 

他裹紧了身上的皮草，但寒冷还是无孔不入。不知过了多久，奇怪的是，风声似乎确实减小了，远处的追兵和恶犬的吼声也变得微不可闻。

洛基好奇地抬起头来，发现斯普雷尼亚竟然将他带进了一片森林，树木在一定程度上阻隔了追兵和风声，只在枝叶末梢发出簌簌的响动。

 

洛基惊讶地直起了身子。他在大脑中搜索——约顿海姆土壤贫瘠，到处都寸草不生，而坐落在约顿国土上的森林只有唯一一座，就是被称为“无人之境”的铁森林。

 

洛基不敢下马，在冰宫时他的地理成绩颇好，知道铁森林环境严酷，其中的猛禽更是凶残，就连彪悍的约顿人也从未能有能活着从里边出来的。他抱紧了斯普雷尼亚的脖子，又突然释然，在洛基看来，比起被他那两个人渣哥哥捉回去处死，葬身铁森林倒也不是那么难以忍受。

可惜了斯普雷尼亚也得跟他死在一起。想到这里，风声中传来的讯息也使神驹不安起来，斯普雷尼亚不断打着响鼻，焦躁地来回踱步，发出低低地嘶声。洛基一边竭力安抚着胯下的斯普雷尼亚，叫她“好姑娘，”；一边又在思考来者是何物，是一匹凶悍的冰原狼？还是一头令人生畏的冰极兽？

 

沉重的脚步声离他们越来越近，洛基心如擂鼓，他捏紧了袖子里的匕首，打算做最后一搏。

 

斯普雷尼亚嗅到了空气里的危险，越来越不听使唤，洛基只好翻身下马。他犹疑着向前走了几步，森林深处的阴沉相比冰宫也是不相上下的。

突然，他斜后方的树干上传来一声脆响，洛基心一横，猛地朝发出响动的地方疾跑起来。

 

他只来得及往前跑个几步，就身子一轻，一张埋伏在雪地下的大网腾空而起，瞬间把洛基整个儿包裹进去。

洛基被困在麻绳之中，身姿狼狈，气得想要破口大骂。显然，这并不是一个野兽能够布下的陷阱，洛基听见背后有钝器落地的声音，随后是明显属于男性低沉嗓音的一句“啧”，仿佛在挑剔这个猎物不够丰厚似的。

 

 

002.

 

“我从来不知道铁森林里还有猎户，”洛基说。

 

他面前的这个男人从把他从网里放下来开始，就没再对他多吐露一个字。洛基仔细地打量对方，他一头金发，在霜巨人中极为罕有，个头只比洛基高了几公分，显然也不是巨人的正常体格，可是他裹着肌肉的靛蓝色皮肤，和猩红的双目却充分暴露了血统。

男人上身不着一物，壮硕结实的胸膛和腹肌都暴露在霜雪中，洛基看得久了，不由得有些眼红。要是劳菲的侏儒儿子不是他而是这个男人，说不定劳菲早几年就能认可他了。

 

男人直接绕开了他，他看上去冷酷又沉默，并不将这个颇为瘦削的年轻人放在眼里。看起来，比起在铁森林里抓到了一个大活人，男人显然认为被洛基破坏了陷阱这事更加烦心。

 

斯普雷尼亚在不远处打了个响鼻，朝他们看过来，男人的脚步这才停下了。洛基顿时紧张起来，生怕男人要把他唯一所剩的东西也抢走，要是硬拼，洛基料定自己打不过这个看上去有他两个宽的猎户。

 

电光石火间，洛基有了个主意。

 

果然，猎户直接牵过缰绳，极其自然地打算将斯普雷尼亚牵走。

好在神驹是有灵性的生物，绝不会背叛主人。斯普雷尼亚见洛基还落在后边，急得直喘气，不住地转身要往洛基那儿走。几次之后，男人的眉头皱了起来，洛基感到阵阵得意，却瞅见金发的巨人举起了他的另一只手——他手里握着一个闪着冷光的锤子，正打算向着斯普雷尼亚的头颅挥去——

 

“等等！”

 

洛基立刻冲上前抱住他的那只手，原本打好的腹稿在男人猩红双眼的注视下也说得断断续续：“我可以、我可以让斯普雷尼亚听你的话，只要你把我带回去——”

 

男人的动作停住了，抱着胳膊等洛基继续，后者吞了吞口水，说道：“斯普雷尼亚能干许多事，她是神驹，瞧，整个约顿海姆也找不出比她更俊的马了，即使是最粗鲁的约顿人也知道，杀了她取马肉吃太浪费了。”

 

金发巨人发出一声冷哼，但他姑且收起了那把锤子。洛基看到了一线希望，打算一鼓作气：“我们遇到了一点小麻烦，在铁森林里迷了路，好心人，我知道能在铁森林里生活的约顿猎户一定经验丰富，你看，如果你能把我护送出约顿海姆，我就把斯普雷尼亚留给你，怎么样？”

 

洛基小心翼翼地观察着巨人的表情，金发男人的大半张脸都隐在金色的髯须后边，一双赤红的眼睛藏在拢起的眉峰下面，面容严肃，怎么看都不是一副好说话的架势。

 

果然，他开口了，巨人的嗓音就像暴风雪后的闷雷，他隆隆地说：“留给我？是我在铁森林抓住了你们，那匹马本来就该归我。我好心留你一条命，现在你可以走了。”

 

洛基缩了缩脖子：“可是斯普雷尼亚她——”

 

一切就发生在一瞬间，巨人突然伸手揪住洛基的毛后领，轻轻松松就把后者提了起来，他把洛基提得近了些，脸对脸观察着洛基，他们近得可以互相看清对方脸上暗色的纹路，巨人冷冷的红眼在洛基脸上扫了个遍，后者大气也不敢出一声，直到巨人又冷哼了一下，鼻息直接扑在了洛基脸上。金发巨人手一松，洛基跌落在雪地里。

 

“会给马起名字的，都是些只会躲在城堡里的少爷，”男人的声音在洛基头顶上回响，“你想骗我，你惹上的根本不是什么‘小麻烦’。”

 

洛基猛地抬起头来，睁大了眼睛望向男人。金发的巨人俯视着他，由于视角的不同，巨人此刻看上去高大无比，冷酷强硬，让洛基想起了立在冰宫里的一尊大理石像。

 

大理石再次说话了：“我见过你。”

 

而洛基确定自己绝对没有见过一个满头金发的霜巨人：“可我没有见过你。”

 

金发巨人脸上的胡须动了动，洛基定睛一看，发现是男人勾起了一边嘴角笑了，他还以为这座大理石是不会笑的呢。

 

洛基总觉得男人的笑带点危险，他还来不及反应，下一秒就感到天地颠倒，自己像个麻袋似的被扛在了男人肩上。他本来就饿得发昏，现在男人肩头结实的肌肉顶着他的肚皮，更是让他胃里一阵翻滚，这还没完，男人走了两步，居然直接扛着他翻身跃上了马，斯普雷尼亚发出抗议的低鸣。

 

“让你的马听话，”那巨人发号施令道。

 

巨人调整了一下姿势，洛基顺势滑进他怀里，被他从背后整个儿包覆住。相对于其他霜巨人，这个金发巨人的体温显然过高了，洛基怀疑他是个混血儿，不过这份额外的温度对冻僵了的小巨人来说并非坏事。他不自觉地往金发男人的怀里挪了挪。

洛基搞不清他到底要什么，但既然巨人既没把他丢在原地等死，也没杀死斯普雷尼亚，情况应该也不算太糟糕，他听话地安抚住了神驹。

 

那巨人俯下身来，金发和髯须搔刮着洛基的脸侧，他的嘴巴就贴在洛基的耳旁，说话时，那喑哑的嗓音和低沉的呼吸都离他极近。

“听好了，”那巨人一字一句地说，“铁森林里可没有这匹小母马的用武之地，如果不想她变成一锅马肉，就得拿其他的东西来补偿我。”

 

巨人说完，轻轻拍了拍洛基的脸颊。

 

——tbc——

 

 

*斯普雷尼亚：北欧神话中八足神驹的名字，此处请忽略它的出身。

 


	2. 初夜车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初夜车，半强迫注意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初夜车，半强迫注意！

 

003.

 

在索尔的价值观里，“等价交换”才是一切事物运行的绝对法则。

 

他在铁森林无边无际的遮荫下长大，世界的构成简单明了：森林、猎物、食物。

附近村落的约顿巨人对他的存在睁一只眼闭一只眼，对他们来说，索尔实在是个异类。他不像个正常巨人：和他们相比，他个头太小，不长角，又有一头怪胎似的金发，就连身上的纹路也异常的淡。

可是另一方面，索尔却比巨人还巨人，他极其擅长捕猎，无论向他求购铁森林里什么样的奇珍异兽，他都能得手，而在他之前，还未有巨人能够忍受铁森林漫长的折磨。

自收养他的法布提去世之后，索尔就一直是孤身一人。他终年在铁森林里独居，几乎从不离开这里，只有在极其偶尔的时候，才会拖着多余的猎物去附近的镇上换点东西。但由于约顿的货币在他的木屋里没什么用处，每次他都要求以物换物。

 

这一带的巨人对他是又敬佩又忌惮，这一点索尔自己也心知肚明。可是他从不在意，法布提用粗粝的食物养大他，约顿海姆则用极端的寒冷造就了他。

在铁森林的注视下，索尔逐渐成长为了一块磐石。他沉默、坚硬、冰冷，还自成一套奇怪又直接的处世法则，在其中，“等价交换”一条占据了最为显眼的位置。

索尔知道，规避麻烦才是在铁森林的生活之道，但如果麻烦无法规避，那他就不得不收取同样的报酬——从这一点来看，索尔即将从这个叽叽喳喳的小巨人身上索取的，在他看来也都是天经地义的。

 

被禁锢在他身前的小巨人显然还没有放弃希望，他急切地劝说着：“听我说，如果你不需要斯普雷尼亚，也可以把她卖给别人，也许森林外边的约顿人会需要这么一匹好马的，她是个好姑娘，等……”

 

这个小家伙还真是完全不了解约顿的真实状况，索尔一边想，一边又觉得这样的不知死活挺有趣的。他用尽少得可怜的耐心和词汇量，试图让洛基搞清楚状况。

“在约顿，只有贵族，才需要代步马，”他凑在洛基耳边，缓慢、低声地说，注意到后者不自觉地在他怀里抖了抖，“这里没有地耕，没有集市，不热闹，如果有人买一匹小马，他会干什么，嗯？”

 

这下洛基是完全控制不住自己身体的抖动了，索尔有点苦恼自己是不是吓坏了他，但这层淡淡的烦恼很快也被他抛之脑后，因为不知不觉间，斯普雷尼亚已经驮着他们到达了索尔的小屋。

 

他两手一兜就把洛基给抱了下来，后者在他怀里发出微弱的抵抗，索尔停顿了一下，他发觉自己今天的耐心出奇得好，决定给洛基最后一次机会：“不想留下，就走；想留下，就听话。”

 

他低头观察了一下怀里的巨人，发现对方那靛蓝色的漂亮脸蛋顿时苍白了几个度，手却紧紧攥着索尔肩上的皮草不放。他于是明白了洛基的决定，冲着他笑了笑，大步向屋里走去。

 

 

004.

 

金发的巨人把他抱进屋，他的住处简陋，但是墙上钉满了各种野兽的毛皮，洛基甚至看见了一个冰极兽的巨齿，他由此意识到自己是绝不可能抵抗得了这个巨人的。

于是他安静下来，任凭巨人把他放在一堆兽皮上，可能是意识到了洛基发抖不仅仅是因为害怕，巨人还特意生起了炉火，并且从小屋的角落又拖出了几匹毛皮，都垫到洛基身下。

 

做完这些，他似乎就认为一切都已完备了，三两下就脱掉了自己的裤子和披肩。金发巨人回过头来，看见洛基还躺在毛皮上裹得严严实实，不由得皱了一下眉。

 

洛基看见他皱眉，下意识地瑟缩了一下，随后才领悟了什么，也开始解自己身上的衣物。看着一旁巨人抱起手臂、一脸不耐烦的神情，洛基既希望自己动作能快点，又希望这些衣服层层叠叠永远也不会扒完。

但巨人的注视实在让人心慌，洛基不由加快速度，把自己剥得像初生的婴儿，这才让男人眉间舒展了那么一点。只见后者不紧不慢地凑上来，伸出他健硕的臂膀，一言不发地将洛基按进兽皮深处。

 

洛基仰面躺倒，他感觉身下的兽皮后面藏着一个深不可见的漩涡，而自己正越陷越深。洛基抬头望着身上的巨人，后者面无表情的脸叫他不安。

 

金发巨人正忙着低头分开洛基的双腿，他的动作不紧不慢，力道却不容抵抗。洛基尽量顺从他，将两腿大大分开。只见巨人的视线下移，长久地停留在洛基的敞开的下身处，洛基感到脸颊烧得厉害，就别过头去，把脸埋进身下的兽皮里，却偶然瞥见巨人翘起的阴茎后头的景象。

洛基一惊，想不到这个巨人不仅在体型上有别于一般约顿人，就连性别也是单一畸形的。看着金发巨人仅有的男性性征，洛基感到呼吸困难，他明白自己失去了最后一点指望，只有被人按在身下索取这一条路可走。

 

感到洛基身体的僵硬，索尔抬头扫了他一眼，目光中似乎带点好奇，但没等洛基看仔细，就感到两根带着老茧的手指直接挤进了他的肉缝里。

 

惨叫声让窗外的斯普雷尼亚也不安地嘶叫起来。

索尔拧起眉毛，将手指又直接抽出，洛基疼得倒吸一口凉气，他的热泪都涌了上来。罩在他上方的索尔看上去却该死的不解极了。洛基又气又怕，他料定这个金发怪物之前肯定没有和霜巨人苟合的经验，而洛基自己在被人操这方面也是白纸一张。

谁知道索尔低头看着热泪盈眶的小巨人，居然无师自通地吻了上去，这一下就像打开了某种开关，洛基湛蓝色的皮肤虽然布满了约顿纹路，但触感细软，索尔顿时着了迷，一路从眼角吻到下巴，他在那两片薄薄的唇瓣上停留了一会儿，但洛基牙关紧闭，不愿屈服，索尔便继续向下侵略。

当金发巨人把头埋在洛基颈窝时，后者又一次不自禁地打起颤来。巨人茂密的金色毛发在洛基敏感的颈窝处留恋，更要命的是他濡湿的舌头也舔舐着洛基敏感的肌肤，巨人还不时用上牙齿，在锁骨处轻咬一下，引得洛基下意识地在他怀里弹起，又撞上巨人坚实的肌肉，被重新狠狠压在身下。

等到金发巨人一路默不作声地舔到了洛基的乳首处，洛基感觉自己的下体已经开始变得湿润起来。巨人似乎对他的乳头格外好奇，衔在嘴里轻咬一下，洛基发出嘶声，又改为舔，直到洛基的乳头变得坚硬，而他的另一颗乳头也被巨人的手指反复拉扯蹂躏。

洛基发现自己在下意识地屏住呼吸，又在巨人新一轮的玩弄中忍不住张口，他听见自己的喘息越发粗重，不由得脸颊发热。

 

直到他感到巨人粗长的阴茎抵在他的穴口，这个凶器明显比之前那两根手指要粗壮得多，在不断舔弄下刚刚有些情动的身子又僵硬起来。

索尔也不再伏在洛基身上，而是抬起头来打量了猎物一眼，他的手往下伸去，再次来到方才光顾过的肉缝。这次探入的动作轻了一些，但还是让洛基忍不住轻声吸气。索尔用两根手指在里头缓缓抽动，洛基闷哼几声，两人都感觉这次入侵明显比之前要轻易，甬道内也更湿润。

但索尔手法生疏，还缺乏耐心，他的手指插在洛基体内胡乱搅动了一会儿，就打算抽出来让自己的阴茎取而代之。洛基看得心惊肉跳，他是第一次被人操，这根凶器的尺寸在侏儒当中又实属可观，他实在害怕第一回就被撑坏了。

也不知道哪里来的勇气，洛基看见金发巨人扶正自己的阴茎就要捅进来的瞬间，突然捉住对方的手臂，“等一下，”他说，这才发现自己的声音也是颤抖的，“我自己来。”

索尔的下半张脸几乎都被金色的须发覆盖，洛基只有通过他的双眼才能对他的心情窥见一二，只见巨人眉头紧锁，有一个瞬间，洛基觉得这个金发怪物会不管不顾地直接顶进来，但最终索尔退开了一点，留出空间让洛基自己把握。

洛基小心地扶正索尔的性器，他拨开自己的臀瓣，露出那个收缩着的小口，他将索尔冒着前液的龟头在自己的入口处磨蹭了几下，直到那里发出了令人脸红的粘腻水声，这才紧张地把对方的阴茎往自己身体里推。

索尔的手撑在洛基身体两侧，洛基不得不注意到对方随着自己的动作狠狠攥住了兽皮，索尔身上的肌肉鼓起，青筋浮现，但还是克制住了自己一捅到底的欲望，洛基居然对他生出几分感激来，但他也不敢担保巨人忍得了多久，只好抬起臀部，更努力地迎上去。

 

洛基感觉自己被完全打开了，金发巨人的阴茎比他想象中的还要粗大，才挤进了三分之一就让洛基发出了破碎的喘息声，洛基头往后仰才能大口呼吸，却又不敢怠慢。他低下头去继续，却又看见阴茎一点点没入自己的肉穴，这幅香艳的场面让他羞耻地闭上眼睛。

突然，埋在他甬道内的性器被抽出小半，还没等洛基反应过来，又猛地向里刺得更深，洛基惊叫一声，下边的小穴已经把巨人的一半阴茎含了进去。他惊惶地抬起头，看见索尔绷紧的面容，又一下刺痛，洛基一声呻吟，下边紧紧箍住了巨人的肉刃。

 

粗略的扩张只能保证洛基没有被撕裂，他下身胀得不行，有隐隐的刺痛感，人更是缩在金发巨人怀里，因为吃不准后者要做什么，吓得一动也不敢动。

 

巨人抽插起来，起初还算是试探，只是浅浅地抽动，但洛基的反应比他想象的还要激烈。

洛基从不曾知道自己居然如此敏感，以至于他根本抑制不住自己的呻吟，开始还只是因为体内那根怪物似的阴茎而发出的痛呼，后来却渐渐变了味。洛基试图咬紧牙关，但却在每一次巨人向他身体的最深处撞去时宣告失败。

他不自觉地在每一次冲撞时扭动身子，意识到这一点的时候却又生生刹住，索尔觉得这个不肯示弱的小家伙真是有趣，于是更加用力地把阴茎嵌进去，听小巨人仰着头发出啊啊的惊叫声。

 

身上巨人的挺动逐渐变得激烈、迅猛起来，洛基在狂乱的抽插间隙大口呼吸，又被逼得发出尾音上扬的怪叫，引得身上人更加粗鲁的进攻。

“唔，慢、慢一点……啊啊！”

洛基几乎被操进了这堆兽皮里，身下垫着的这些兽皮柔软却没有弹性，洛基陷在其中，难以找到支点，又被身上的人一次次抵到深处，他一低头就能看到金发巨人的性器在他两腿见驰骋，更是感觉浑身发烫，闭起眼睛来又觉得是示弱，只好梗着脖子向上望着索尔，后者就连在性爱中也是一脸严肃，甚至有些凶狠，相反洛基却被操的迷迷糊糊，眼里都是涌上来的生理泪水。

 

他们的身体贴在一起，索尔的体温几乎快把他灼伤，但洛基此时最需要的也是这个，这份温度让他在粗暴的节奏中维持清醒，不知不觉间他的双腿和双手都缠在了金发巨人身上，随着男人挺动的频率一起被带动。

洛基自己都没有注意到，他虽然又痛又酸又胀，却会在巨人抽插时挪动自己的臀部迎合对方的节奏，不过这些努力在巨人凶猛的进攻中显得不值一提，谁也受不住这样激烈的碾弄，即使洛基一动不动，光凭巨人的力道和速度就足以把他开发个遍了。

 

即使在最狂乱、最令人窒息的某个时刻，洛基还是能清晰地感受到这个巨人的身体和他的阴茎的温度，这份超乎寻常的、与铁森林格格不入的火热烧灼着，让洛基感觉自己成了陷在毛皮里的一块黄油，正被一点点地、从里到外地融化。

 

最开始被入侵的疼痛感减轻了，但并未消失不见，只是酥麻的浪潮占了上风。索尔的阴茎不时会碾过他体内某个特定的位置，洛基就会抽搐着，发出自己也不敢相信的尖叫呻吟。

可能是嫌他太吵，索尔会俯下身，把他的浪叫都吞进嘴里，洛基再也不能掩饰自己，他的喊叫在巨人嘴里变作模糊的呜咽。两人的身体紧紧贴在一起， 严丝合缝，洛基的阴茎夹在两人之间，早变得硬邦邦了。

 

过去了不知道多久，直到洛基对外部事物的感知都变得模糊不清，只觉得一团火焰在猛烈地侵犯着他，一团永不疲倦的火焰，一个约顿巨人怎么可以拥有如此可怕的温度？这实在太难熬了，洛基的世界颠簸着，炉火燃烧的噼啪声被金发巨人的粗喘和他们结合处那令人脸红心跳的水声盖过，盘旋在小屋的上方。

洛基起初看金发巨人在行事的时候沉默寡言，面上也没有什么明显的表情，以为他兴致缺缺，泄一两回就能完事。没想到自己都被榨干四回了，索尔还是骑在他身上操得起劲，没有一点停下来的意思。

 

没有人知道现在发生着什么，洛基从没想过，自己第一次和别人上床会是这副样子，他在铁森林，在一切人无法窥知的蛮荒的中心，千辛万苦地躲过布雷斯提和赫布林迪的追踪，结果就是躺在铁森林的中央，张开双腿挨操，而且几乎要被操死在一堆兽皮上。

这已经渐渐变成一种折磨了，最开始两次洛基的身子还能从里头得到些趣味，可是后来被过分摩擦的穴口红肿起来，无数次的冲撞后，他浑身上下没有一处不酸痛，快感再次弱了下去，疼痛和酸胀又冒出了头。

这个一声不吭、精力旺盛的巨人到底是头怪物，还是台机器？这是在洛基晕过去之前，他脑袋里最后的念头。

 

 

——tbc——

 


	3. Chapter 3

005.

 

洛基觉得自己快要散架了。

 

他醒来时，不仅窗外天已大亮，屋子里也不像昨晚那样热得让人透不过气来。洛基很快发现了原因：他独自躺在昨晚那堆毛皮上，两腿间和肚皮上都是已经干涸的体液，而昨晚的炉火已经熄灭，那个巨人也不知道上哪儿去了。

洛基的第一反应是要翻身下床——他已经决定，不管会不会死在铁森林里，也要和斯普雷尼亚一起离开这个鬼地方。昨晚的一切已经证明，留在这个巨人身边并不比流落在外安全多少。

但是他错估了自己的身体状态，洛基脚一沾地，两腿就像果冻一样干脆利落地软了下去。洛基趴伏在地板上，一时间分不清是昨晚还是此刻对他来说更加屈辱。

 

门外的斯普雷尼亚嘶叫了两声，紧接着是一串沉重的脚步声，洛基随着那声响的逼近不由得颤抖了一下。小屋的门被推开了，金发巨人阔步走了进来。

 

他看上去神清气爽——这是洛基的第一个想法，洛基的第二个想法随即冒了出来——他看上去居然是那么该死的好！

 

何止是好，金发巨人在这样一个不眠之夜后简直是容光焕发，他还和昨晚一样裸露着自己的上半身，下身简单地系了块兽皮，他低下头瞥了眼趴在地上的洛基，就立刻弯腰把他从地上捞起来。

金发巨人两臂一收，洛基就固定在了他的怀抱之中，黑发的小巨人惊恐地瞪着他看，生怕他又要开始做昨晚的那档子事。结果金发巨人只是把他放在一旁还算干净的皮草上，转身清理起了房间的卫生。

洛基在那块皮草上坐如针毡，他不可置信地瞧着金发巨人前前后后地忙活，金发巨人三两下就把昨晚被弄脏的兽皮清理干净，还在房屋中间生起了火，用不知从哪儿掏出来的炉子烧了水。洛基皱皱眉头，烧水这种事情显然不符合冰霜巨人的生理需求，但他还没来得及将此事捋出个思路，就只见金发巨人把稍稍加热过的水桶放在地上，转头看向了他。

 

在一阵令人不适的沉默过后，洛基认命地站起来，朝金发巨人走去，后者顺势轻轻一提，就将小巨人轻轻松松地提了起来。

“把这里洗一洗，”他简短地说，眼神在小巨人一片狼藉的下身停留了一会儿，洛基气得羞红了脸。

 

洛基尽可能沉默地浸在热水里，但他很快就受不住这过分的灼热了——即使是个侏儒，他也算是全约顿出身最正统的冰霜巨人了，怎么会有人认为他能泡该死的热水！劳菲的秃头在上，他快融化了！

只听得“哗啦”一声，洛基从热水桶中站了起来就往外跨，但他的双腿肌肉却不太配合，他再次两腿一软，眼看着就要滚出桶去——

 

金发巨人再次及时出现，他一把抱住了洛基，避免了悲剧的发生。但水桶却不幸倒地，热水“哗啦啦”地流了一地。洛基有些呆滞地看着这一切发生，心里不知这个巨人会不会因此惩罚他，但洛基后知后觉地意识到，很可能所谓的“惩罚”也不过是昨晚在皮草堆上进行的那些事——

 

洛基突然剧烈地挣扎起来，金发巨人便换了个姿势，将他扛在肩上，任凭洛基如何挣扎敲打，都只是专注地干着手头的事。等巨人收拾完一片狼藉的地面时，洛基早已放弃了挣扎。巨人侧过头，那头茂密的金发正抵在洛基的腰窝处蹭了过去。

 

黑发的小巨人猝不及防，猛地发出一声惊讶的喘息。

 

金发巨人顿了顿，把他放了下来，并给了洛基一个意味深长的眼神。

“名字？”巨人开口问道。

“乌特迦，我叫乌特迦洛奇，”洛基几乎是立刻编了个谎回答，他确信自己现在是整个国度的通缉犯——从洛基只有普通巨人巴掌那么大的时候起，布雷斯提和赫布林迪就变着法儿地想除掉他，他毫不怀疑两个兄长已经将刺杀父王的罪名泼在了自己的名字上，如果洛基照实回答，说不准这个巨人转头就会把他送给布雷斯提和赫布林迪领赏。

金发巨人沉默了一会儿，突然伸手，将洛基的脸庞拢在他那一双粗糙的大手之间，洛基对这个亲密的姿势感到有些不适，但他向后缩的动作都被巨人轻而易举地制止了。

“说谎，”金发巨人开口说道，语气已经颇不耐烦。洛基听到对方识破了自己的谎言，突然想起昨天这巨人在铁森林里说的那句“我见过你”，吓得嘴唇都在微微颤抖，暗骂自己一定是被操傻了才会忘记。他刚要改口辩解，又听见这捏住了他脸蛋的巨人隆隆地说：“果然是劳菲的种。”

 

洛基愣住了，他感到一种由内而外的寒冷与恐惧，比昨晚更甚，同时，一种触电般的感觉袭击了他，让洛基在巨人的两手之间腿脚发软。无数条线索串联起来：与他相近的年龄、巨人中的侏儒、与约顿海姆格格不入的金色毛发、劳菲的仇敌……

 

他听见自己细如蚊呐的声音：“你是谁？”

 

金发巨人放开了他的脸，轻哼一声，回头从墙上取下酒袋子开始豪饮，任洛基被吓傻似的立在原地，半晌，他才回答：“索尔，索尔·奥丁森。”

 

 

006.

 

在洛基·劳菲森满五百岁之前，约顿海姆曾有过一段难得的风光日子。

那时候阿斯加德还遵照着战争协议，对它冰冷的领主国俯首称臣，年年向冰宫进贡奇珍异宝。洛基由于年岁尚小，对这些东西印象不深，但他却记得劳菲有一回在受礼时，特意把他抱在膝盖上，接受阿斯加德人的进献。

因为那件事，后来的洛基无数次试图说服自己，也许劳菲是真的爱过他的。但随着时间的推移，他不得不相信那些传闻：劳菲那样做只是有意要侮辱阿斯加德的来使，因为洛基·劳菲森诞生在那场令阿斯加德蒙羞的战役中，他的出世一度象征着骄傲的阿斯加德人的落败，要不是因为这个，劳菲可能早就把这个过于瘦小的婴儿丢在战场上等死了。

 

风头很快就变了，约顿海姆毕竟是极寒的不毛之地，约顿皇室骄奢淫逸的生活开销都要靠着对阿斯加德的盘剥，而这绝不会是长久之策。一年年过去，劳菲变得年老体衰，阿斯加德也早在几年前就不再尽附属国的义务了。

在劳菲统治约顿海姆两千余年的某一天，阿斯加德的首领奥丁带领叛军向约顿海姆进军。毕竟战争协议的白纸黑字还留存着，要向领主国造反，他们这票叛军必须为这次进犯打出一个说得过去的理由——于是，在出兵前夜，奥丁·波尔森在万军面前发誓，十五个世纪以前，就在阿斯加德和约顿海姆终极一战的那一天，约顿海姆曾用见不得人的手段，把他刚出世的小儿子从阿斯加德的守卫军中掳去了。

 

就这样，约顿海姆与阿斯加德之间展开的第二场战役比上一场更加旷日持久，两国边境上的交锋断断续续，直至今日仍没有终结，而在这个重要关头，曾经带领约顿海姆创造辉煌的劳菲王却被刺杀，被发现暴尸于王座之上。

 

 

007.

 

洛基·劳菲森对着天空暗骂起来，曾经的他才不相信这些流言，关于那个被掳去的孩子的鬼话在洛基眼里只是坊间加工的荒诞传奇——但眼下活生生的证据就立在他跟前，并且在几个小时前还将他翻来覆去地强暴了一番。

小巨人不知哪里生出了勇气，开口说：“要是真有个从阿萨营里偷来的王子，他也不可能活到现在，”洛基干笑两声，“我了解劳菲，他对待有缺陷的亲生儿子都算不上仁慈，更别提仇敌奥丁之子……你不可能是个奥丁森，要真是劳菲偷来的你，他会眼睛也不眨一下地就把你杀死在襁褓里。”

 

索尔放下酒袋子，耸了耸肩，“据我所知，他还真打算那么干，但他身边有位亲信不忍心看他杀婴，就把我偷了出来，在铁森林里养大。”

 

洛基苦笑着说：“我怎么不知道他身边还有这么善良的人？”

 

“因为在那之后就没有了，”索尔低声说，他陷入了漫长的回忆，“他叫法布提，曾经是劳菲亲卫队的队长，他带着我逃进铁森林躲避追查的巨人们，后来……”

 

洛基等待着索尔将他的故事补全，但索尔蓦地停下了话头，“事情就是这样。”

 

没有等到下文的洛基还木在屋中央，但索尔却换了话题。

“我今天去了一趟附近的村子，到处都挂着你的画像，”他偏过头给了洛基一个眼神，“为你自己着想，最好还是别想着离开铁森林了。”

 

洛基盯着他没什么表情的面孔看了一阵，突然笑出了声：“我当你是什么厉害的猎户，原来只是个躲在铁森林里度日的懦夫罢了，你要真是奥丁之子，能在铁森林里活下来，早就该越过国境线投奔阿斯加德了，”洛基不知哪里来的勇气，居然对着索尔冷言冷语起来，说道，“可是你记住了，铁森林不会是我的归宿，无论如何我一定会离开这个鬼地方。”

回答洛基的是一阵沉默。黑发的小巨人两手早就握成拳头，因他的手心正不停地冒汗，洛基心里祈祷着金发巨人能有他想象中的反应，但索尔对他的激将法不为所动，洛基那两个死死攥起来的拳头早就向他揭示了它们的主人有多么紧张，况且——洛基昨天在他床上还表现得像只受惊的兔子，总不至于被狠操了一顿之后突然就暴露了狼子野心吧——等等，莫非他对自己的床技很有自信吗？

 

索尔有一口没一口地喝着酒袋里的蜜酒，脑子里都是这些不着调的想法，洛基的言辞都被他晾在一边，等他把酒袋子里的酒差不多倒空了的时候，才发现洛基已经闭上了嘴。

“你说完了？”索尔问。

洛基沉默地看着他，索尔虽然从小到大深居林中，没接触过多少霜巨人，但也见过足够多的猎物碰上他时的反应，他从洛基身体颤抖的幅度和他那飘忽不定的眼神中看出，对方明显已经失去了底气，变得十分惊慌了。

“你再怎么激怒我，我也是不会带你穿越铁森林的，你死了这条心吧。”于是索尔大手一挥，决定不再折磨洛基的神经，坦率地说道，“我对投奔阿斯加德没有兴趣，也不想为了你冒这个险。”

“那你想要什么报酬？如果我脱离了危险，去九界东山再起，归来后整个约顿海姆都会是我的，到时候你想要什么奖赏我都可以……”

索尔举起手，示意他打住。“别说那些没准的事情。”

洛基的脸青一阵绿一阵，“那什么是有准的事情？”

 

索尔皱起了眉头，似乎还真的认真思考了一会儿，然后他指着小屋墙上挂着那副冰原狼的毛皮，说：“这匹冰原狼，他的爪子能划破约顿海姆最坚硬的冰层，我抓住它的时候，它差点刺穿我的胳膊，但最终我把它的皮扒了下来挂在这里，在这里它大约值20个金币。”他的手又随意指向了那块冰极兽的巨齿，“还有这个，”他说，“这头冰极兽，它张口可以吞下一整支跑来追你的小队，我杀死它之后整整两个月都不需要再捕猎食物。我留下了它的一颗牙齿做纪念，另外几颗我都给卖了，一共值300个金币。”

索尔看向他，不疾不徐地说：“你看，这才是有准的事。”

 

洛基也望着他，在日光的沐浴下索尔的肌肉显得比昨夜更加夸张，不可名状的恐惧这才后知后觉地找上他来，“那你要怎么样才能保我出去？”

金发巨人叹了口气，“我跟你说那么多，就是告诉你我不会带你出约顿海姆的，我最多只能保证你在铁森林里活得下去，你要是执意想走，就自己出门。”他偏头指了一下门外，“那些冰原狼杀死你只需要一分钟，分食掉你大概还得花上十来分钟吧，如果你运气好先碰上冰极兽，也就几秒钟的事情。”洛基听着他细数自己在铁森林的种种死法，就快要站不稳了，但索尔还在接着说，“又或者，你还没跑出多远就冻死在了半路上，死得不是那么血腥，野兽们不见得能找到你，但是这儿的秃鹫们肯定能找到你，你会在这儿开膛破肚地躺上两个昼夜，才能被其他猎手发现。”

 

“所以，”两双猩红的眼睛在半空中交汇对视，索尔还是那副无所谓的样子，“在这里，你除了投靠我没有别的办法。”

 

——TBC——

 


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

 

008.

 

在某一个清晨，洛基忽然惊恐地发现，自己开始习惯这样的日子了。

 

事情是这样发生的。洛基在这个小破木屋醒来，发现自己不能翻身，不能动弹，因为他正被身后那个金发巨人牢牢地禁锢在双臂之间。准确来说，洛基就像个抱枕一样被圈在索尔怀里，而金发巨人在睡梦中呼出的热气，都打在他的后脖颈上，导致他一阵阵地起鸡皮疙瘩。

被圈在怀里的小巨人还没睡醒，只想转个身往索尔的身上靠，再睡个回笼觉——索尔的体温异于平常约顿人，躺在他身上睡觉是非常暖和的。于是洛基在半梦半醒间，迷迷糊糊地在两只钢铁手臂间寻找适宜的位置，又闭上了眼。

金发巨人却被他的这一系列动作给弄醒了，他眯起眼睛盯着小巨人瞧。今天早晨索尔的两腿间出现了某种正常的生理现象。于是他默不作声地张开臂弯，帮助怀里的小巨人翻了个身，顺便把自己半勃的性器抵在洛基的两腿之间。半梦半醒间的洛基对此毫不知情，下意识地哼哼了两声，但却十分配合地张开了细长的双腿，露出中间几个小时前还被使用过的小穴。金发巨人藏在胡须底下的嘴角笑了笑，看小巨人的眼神也像是在看一只乖巧的猫咪，两根手指驾轻就熟地摸到前边的穴口，尽量温柔地探进去，就着前夜留下的液体搅动起来。

 

毫不夸张地说，洛基其实是被某种情色的水声给弄醒的。

 

他彻底清醒过来时，下半身也已经被索尔的两根手指搅成了一滩春水，洛基只感到下边又热又黏又痒，不自觉地跟着手指的搅动大声喘息起来。索尔随即抽出了手，拍了拍洛基的大腿内侧，后者便自觉地把两腿撇得更开一些，好方便金发巨人的进一步行动。

等他自然地、不经思考地做出这些回应后，洛基突然被某种恐惧感摄住了。

他低下头，看见索尔还埋头在他的两腿间辛勤作业，把他的小穴弄得濡湿不堪。洛基的身体一瞬间僵硬起来。

他呆在这个小破木屋里有一阵了，除了每天晚上都要承受金发巨人的索取，倒也没有什么别的苦役。索尔总会把一切料理得干干净净，屋子不用洛基打扫，水不用洛基烧，饭不用洛基做，斯普雷尼亚不用洛基喂。索尔每天清晨打猎，在天黑前就会把所得猎物扛到森林外的集市卖掉换粮换物，晚上再回来睡他一两回。除了屁股遭点罪，这样的日子好像比待在约顿海姆的皇宫里还要清闲。

但在这天早晨，洛基躺在索尔身下时，突然意识到这才是最糟糕的事——他开始习惯在小木屋里的日子了。这意味着他也已经松懈了太久，而这样靠出卖色相在森林里苟活的日子，仿佛能够一眼望到尽头。洛基仔细回忆，越发对自己的堕落感到不可思议，曾经他是最易被冰宫仆人诟病为爱装清高的王子，现在却是个每天晚上都得对野蛮异族人张开双腿的宠物。更何况，色欲的保质期能有多久？再过一段时间，索尔很可能也会厌倦他的。

洛基的大脑在疯狂地敲响警钟——他怎么能这样傻？难道这些天他真的被索尔干得脑子都没了，以至于允许自己堕落到这种地步还无所作为，难道他还真以为索尔能养他一辈子，难道他真的甘心一辈子也不踏出铁森林一步？

 

就在洛基躺在皮草垫上胡思乱想的时候，索尔已经把他准备得差不多了，金发巨人慢条斯理地撤出手指，将自己的性器对准了湿漉漉的穴口，按着小巨人的腰慢慢挺了进去。索尔今晨的心情很不错，动作间也显出了难得的温柔。他耐着性子探索着洛基的内部，开始浅浅地、平稳地抽送着自己的阴茎。

但这些天里洛基已经被他调教得十分敏感了，哪怕是这种不算猛烈的速度，也让他不由自主地在这根巨大的阴茎上哀叫呻吟起来。粗大的头部每次擦过窄小甬道的某一段，洛基都会不自觉地绞紧索尔的阴茎，他的小穴可怜巴巴地收缩着，被索尔的性器刺激得泪水涟涟。

金发巨人就是喜欢看他这副被欺负惨了的模样，于是索尔不知不觉间也加快了捣弄洛基的速度，后者蓝色的臀部由于他的撞击和拍打变得有些微微发紫。

 

但洛基脸上有些崩溃的表情可不完全是因为金发巨人的入侵。他只是一想到自己可能要一辈子呆在这个小木屋里张开双腿服务索尔，或者也可能在不久的将来就被索尔扫地出门，就觉得自己快要无法呼吸。再加上下身不断被金发巨人戳弄、刺激，小巨人越发激烈地喘息着，但这喘息声里的情色意义却迅速地消退了。洛基就像个哮喘病人一样用力、急促地吸气呼气，眼角还挂着两滴生理性泪水，很快就引起了索尔的注意。

 

金发巨人停下了动作。他皱起眉头一副很严肃的样子，抬头关注起小巨人的异动，索尔伸手往小巨人额头上探了探，发现那里居然比非约顿出身的索尔的掌心还要烫上一些。对于约顿人来说，这算是可怕的高温。

 

索尔立即从洛基的小穴里退出来，一把捞起上气不接下气的小巨人，抱在怀里用手抚背帮助他正常呼吸。洛基花了好一会儿才找回自己的呼吸，他随即开始疯狂地推拒索尔的拥抱，因为阿萨人的温暖怀抱对于高烧中的约顿人而言显然是一种折磨。索尔只能把他放到温暖的毛皮垫上躺下，再找了两张结实的熊皮将小巨人整个儿裹起来。

小巨人躺在毛皮的海洋里还不安分，他热得脑门不停发汗，挣扎着要把身上身下的毛皮都踢开。

 

索尔只好按住他。“别动。你父母没教过你，要发汗才能退烧吗？”

 

也不知道是不是因为此刻身体虚弱，导致洛基此刻的内心也分外矫情，他一开口居然是沙哑的哭腔，“你觉得劳菲会把一个侏儒当人看吗？”

 

索尔问：“那你母亲呢？”

 

“我没见过她，我甚至不知道她是谁，”洛基严严实实地被裹在毛皮里，只露出一个十分委屈的脑袋。

 

索尔不说话了。他把洛基裹成了一个粽子，然后在他旁边坐下来，一言不发。洛基发烧发得浑身难受，很快也受不了屋子里凝固的气氛，他侧头瞥了一眼金发巨人，发现对方的阴茎还直挺挺地立着，感到更加不安。

 

洛基吞了口口水，小心翼翼地提示道：“你能不能先去解决一下……这个。”

 

索尔低下头看了一眼，又侧头看看洛基，然后沉默地站起来，到小破屋外边去了。

 

过了十分钟，索尔打开门回来了，还带回了一个新话题。“我从没见过一个约顿人会发烧，”索尔站在毛草堆边上，低下头看着烧红了脸的洛基说道。

 

“你见过几个约顿人？”洛基哑着嗓子说，“我想喝水，索尔。”

 

金发巨人于是给他拿来一杯水，放到他唇边让洛基慢慢喝下。“附近那个村子的约顿人我都见过，还有集市里的，”索尔看上去好像还有点该死的疑惑，“你为什么会突然发烧？我没让你干活，室内一直保温，你也没出过门。”

 

洛基被缺乏常识的巨人给气笑了。“因为你每次都把那些玩意儿留在里面，我能撑到现在才发烧已经很不容易了。”

 

金发巨人看上去更加疑惑了。

 

“你父母没有教过你吗？”洛基以牙还牙道。

 

索尔看上去有所领悟了，“所以做爱的时候不能内射，不然你会发烧？”

 

原来他真的不知道，好一个大魔法师！洛基咬住后槽牙，酸溜溜地说：“如果你能及时帮我清理一下，倒也不至于这样。”他说完才意识到刚刚索尔话中的某个词语，他说这是“做爱”，这让洛基结结实实地吃了一惊，索尔竟然认为他们之间发生的这种事叫“做爱”，而不是“性交”“发泄”或者“交配”什么的，这真是——

 

索尔有些沮丧地打断了洛基的思路：“好吧，我去弄点草药——但你不要掀开熊皮，你需要发汗。”

 

009.

 

索尔带着草药回来了。推开门，洛基果然还好好地裹在熊皮里。索尔松了一口气，他把草药放在一边就开始烧水熬药。洛基则躺在皮草堆里露出脑袋，安静地盯着他。从索尔打开门回来开始，金发巨人的脸色就紧绷着，不怎么好看，洛基料想是自己的高烧让索尔无处发泄，因此惹怒了他。黑发的小巨人往皮草堆里缩了缩，还在想原来索尔的耐心是如此之差，甚至连一天都不能忍耐，如果他不赶快把自己的身体养好，金发巨人估计一会儿就要把他和斯普雷尼亚丢出门等死了，

正想着，索尔已经烧好了药水朝洛基走了过来，他小心地把他从皮草堆里扶起来，用手摸了摸小巨人的脑门，洛基额上的黑发都被汗湿了，一绺一绺地粘在一起。

看见他发汗量确实可观，金发巨人的脸色终于稍微缓和了，他于是把盛着退烧药水的碗递到洛基的唇边。

 

洛基觉得自己额前又冒出了两滴冷汗，“我可以自己喝，”他虚弱地争辩道。

 

索尔的脸上没有一丝表情变化，结实的手臂仍然托着碗架在洛基唇边不动。

 

洛基只好无奈地张开嘴，让味道恶心的药水落进他的胃里。

 

他喝完药，又在索尔的注目礼中躺下，原本想再睡一觉好好休息，但发现索尔一直坐在他边上愁眉不展地盯着他的脸瞧，实在睡不踏实。过了半晌，金发巨人还是没有移开视线，严肃愁苦的脸色也没有缓和。

洛基开始心灰意冷，他越发确定了索尔是在苦恼洛基的身体状态不能履行他在这个屋子里唯一的“价值”。想想也是，站在对方的角度来看，索尔从来不让他干活，几乎是把他供起来养着，甚至尽量让他在这个鬼地方住得舒舒服服的，他从他身上索要的唯一报酬就是做爱……但如果洛基连这个也给不了，那索尔留着他还有什么意义呢？洛基感到胃部一阵阵地痉挛，不止是因为那碗恶心的药水。

他抿紧了自己的嘴唇，终于鼓足勇气开口问道：“如果我的病一直不好，你打算什么时候赶我走？”

 

金发巨人低下头，一双深邃的红眼睛惊奇地瞪着他。

 

洛基觉得那副假装无辜的嘴脸碍眼极了，他越想越气：“你少拿那样的眼神看我，我不就是你养在森林里暖床的东西吗？”

 

从金发巨人的表情来看，他似乎觉得这话非常荒唐，而且令人气愤。索尔站起来，他的眉头皱得更深，两手紧握做拳头，庞大的臂膀上青筋暴起，洛基敢说他已经处在发怒的边缘，但索尔并未冲他做什么，而是踏着沉重的步伐出了门，门外响起了惊天动地的劈打声。

 

过了一会儿，金发巨人扛着一捆新砍的柴火回来了，它们将壁炉烧得很旺。索尔则在壁炉前背对着他坐下，双眼盯着旺盛的炉火，留给洛基一个黑漆漆的背影。

 

“正面回答我的问题，别在那边愁眉苦脸地装深沉，索尔。”洛基虽然虚弱不堪，但仍然强作精神、咬牙切齿地说。

 

“发生了不好的事，很麻烦，”索尔没有回过头看他，独自坐在壁炉前注视着炉火，缓慢而笨拙地开口，“这个地方不再安全，我必须……”

 

虽然早就做了同样的预设，但听到男人开口就这么承认了，洛基还是恼怒悲愤到了极点。他挣扎着坐起来，虽然处于高烧中，他却感到自己如坠冰窟，即使是一个约顿人也无法抵抗的内心的寒冷。他不自觉地发起抖来，连声音也带着明显的颤动，他打断了索尔的话：“别说了，我现在就走。”

 

索尔猛地回过头，把他摁回了皮草中，他看上去仍然是该死的惊讶：“你在发抖，洛基。”

 

“让我走，”洛基躺在皮草中间气喘吁吁，连牙根都在打颤。他其实明白，以自己现在的状态离开小木屋根本也走不出几步就会病倒，但这时候那个迟来的、属于约顿王子的自尊心终于找上了他。洛基猩红色的双眼中虽然泛起了泪花，但还在梗着脖子跟索尔叫板，“你放开我，阿萨人。斯普雷尼亚留给你，你好好照顾她，我不希望她和我一起去送死。”

 

“你在说什么？”金发巨人说，“我是想说——”

 

他再也受不了索尔那副假装关心他的、虚伪的模样了。洛基的胃在激烈地翻滚，好像有几十只、上百只蝴蝶在他肚子里上下翻飞，他的鼓膜也好像在被锤子重重敲击着，洛基眼前发黑，突然俯下身子，冲着索尔响亮地呕吐起来。

 

——TBC——

锤没有渣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锤没有渣，是基基脑补过度，请大家不要骂他。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章：**

 

**010.**

**几个小时前**

 

事实上，当索尔夺门而出，声称要去给洛基“弄点草药”后，事情进行得并不顺利。

他没能在铁森林找全需要的所有药材。索尔只好临时改道去了约顿人的集市。除了每天固定的打猎时间，索尔很少在这么早的时刻出现在集市，他们甚至还没到开市的时候呢。但索尔强硬地敲开了药铺老板的家门。那震天的动静让周围居住的冰霜巨人们一致认为，如果药铺的老伙计胆敢把索尔晾在一边，那么他们的脑袋全得被他腰间别着的那把寒冰锤子开个瓢。

“一个金币，你店里最好的退烧药水。”

药铺的主人最终给索尔开了门，当听到对方要求的药物是什么时，他显得很惊讶——这个金发的怪家伙行动敏捷，说话时中气十足，昨天还背了一只凶恶的猎物徒步来集市里换粮，怎么看也不像是生病了。索尔只好随口说他养在森林里看家的冰原狼病了。

药铺的主人不依不饶：“狼吃的药和人吃的药可是不一样的。”

 

“就买人吃的，”索尔皱着眉头说。

 

可是药铺主人坚持道：“狼吃的还更便宜一点呢。”

 

“我乐意给它吃这种，”索尔不耐烦地说。他侧过身，故意露出绑在腿上的冰霜锤子，那可是猎杀过不少冰极兽的凶器，“动作快点，少问问题。”

 

于是，药铺主人最终还是神色怪异地把人吃的草药递给了他。索尔立刻头也不回地往森林赶，他牵过出门时带来的斯普雷尼亚——为了赶时间，索尔竟然真的骑着它来了约顿人的地盘，他拿着草药刚刚跨上马背，就感到身后有几道不怀好意的视线。

但想到还躺在小木屋里发着烧的洛基，索尔耸耸肩，来不及细想什么便骑着马飞快地往回赶去。

 

**011.**

**现在**

 

索尔·奥丁森，你是天字第一号呆子。金发巨人坐在炉火堆前，惆怅地想。

 

骑着斯普雷尼亚去了约顿人的地盘，真有你的，索尔在内心挖苦地自嘲。这样漂亮的、专供贵族侏儒的小马在这儿简直太罕见了，毫无疑问会引起一些不必要的怀疑。但是当时洛基病得那样厉害，连他这样冷酷的猎户也被小巨人呕吐的动静给吓到了，他满心只想着赶快去弄点药来，根本没时间去细想其他……

 

现在，索尔稍稍侧过头去，观察洛基的现状。小巨人又把他刚刚喂下去的草药吐了个精光，这些天来他基本是吃什么吐什么。情况始终没有好转，洛基的状态差极了，此时正没精打采地缩在皮草里闭目养神，索尔也说不准他究竟有没有睡着，洛基的睡眠也十分浅，斯普雷尼亚的一个响鼻都能让小巨人猛地一蹬腿惊醒过来。

比他的身体状况更令人担忧的是洛基的精神状态。纵使索尔在待人处事上比常人要迟钝些，此刻也明显地感觉到了：洛基总是一副恹恹的神态，还越发抵触索尔与他的接触。金发巨人自忖打从洛基生病他就没干什么过分的事，一直都按捺着自己的欲望，可洛基却好像不吃这一套，反而因此闷闷不乐起来。

索尔苦恼地挠了挠自己的胡子和头发，他吃不准这个家伙，永远搞不懂洛基的脑袋里都装着些什么。在刚刚开始的那些日子里，一切还简单得多，洛基似乎十分惧怕他的存在，表现得战战兢兢，乖顺异常；但没过多久，他就摸清了索尔的底细，金发巨人虽然看上去严肃得吓人，但对待洛基却并不严厉，于是没过多久，洛基便露出了自己的本性来，自说自话地将他们相处的定义从“言听计从”提升到了“各取所需”的境地，可怜的索尔对此一无所知，但也轻轻松松地接受了小巨人偶尔的任性骄纵。谁叫人家原先还是个王子呢。

但现在这个情况，绝不是一句“王子病”可以概括过去的。

 

“喝药。”索尔从锅里盛出一碗药水，递到洛基的嘴边上。后者报之以一记斜睨。

他瞧上去不对劲，索尔明白，不仅仅是因为这家伙生了病，也不是因为他生着谁的气，可他就是说不清楚。索尔在这个森林里生活了大半辈子，与活人接触的时间少得可怜，他很有自知之明，知道自己并不擅长与人相处，更别提还是遇上了这种情况。洛基没由来的矫情使索尔的耐心遇到了极大的挑战，他快绷不住了，而小巨人还在火上浇油，那表情看上去既清高又怨怼，真他妈见鬼。

金发巨人绷紧下颚，努力压抑着对病号的火气，“喝。”他简短地命令道。

洛基无动于衷，他躺在原处，脸上的表情甚至有些嘲讽，好像在说“你做戏给谁看”。

索尔把碗重重地放在洛基边上。他没控制好力道，有些药水甚至溅了出来，溅湿了洛基的头发，但后者不为所动。索尔双手抱胸，眉头紧皱，任谁都看得出，他拿眼前这个孱弱、瘦削的霜巨人毫无办法。“你闹什么？”索尔隆隆地问，他停顿了一下，又说：“最近你总是叫我把你丢出去，为什么？”

“因为现在的我对你来说就是个大麻烦，我只是劝你直截了当点，不要折磨我。”洛基冷冷地说。

金发巨人无法理解他的逻辑，他的眉毛隆起，皱得可以夹死苍蝇，“可是我没嫌你麻烦。”

“噢，那我可真得好好感谢你，”洛基扬声说道，这是他这些天来发出过的最响亮的声音，“感谢你每天逼我喝这些恶心的药水，感谢这些药水让我越来越难受想吐、困乏无力，如果不是这样，我差点就要相信你真的在帮我治病了！”

他的说法戳中了索尔内心的某种担忧，“这药水真的有问题吗？”金发巨人低声问道。

“问你自己去吧，大个子，”说完刚刚那番话，洛基显然已经疲倦了，他丢下这句话，就背过身去不再搭理他了。

 

 

索尔给小木屋落了锁。由于越来越担心洛基趁他不在的时候溜出去，近些天来他每日都会这么做。随后，索尔跨上神驹斯普雷尼亚，快马加鞭地赶到了约顿人的集市。

 

“你在药里放了什么？”

 

药铺的主人——老杰弗里回过头，一把散发着寒气的锤子正对着他的脸。那把锤子的主人见他震惊到说不出话来，又一脚踢翻了柜台。

“什么？”老杰弗里终于张开口，颤声问道。

“他不见好，药有问题。”金发巨人言简意赅地说。

“那是因为冰原狼就应该吃狼的药，而不是人的退烧药！”老杰弗里大声申辩道。

索尔愣了一下，有些错愕，然后他镇静下来，语调突然放缓，声音竟然变得有些温柔：“那不是狼。”

“我操，你不早说？”老杰弗里说。

“是一只小鹿。”索尔面不改色地说，“母鹿死了，他还很小，卖不了几个钱。我养在家里。”

“如果我没记错的话，”老杰弗里忍不住打断他，“你似乎是名猎人。”

“我是，”索尔大方地承认了，同时他脸上露出一个危险的笑容，“法布提死后，铁森林一个人也没有，我想我是太闷了。”

这似乎也可以理解，谁能一辈子独自忍受铁森林的凶险与极寒呢？索尔在霜巨人中看上去再怎么不合群，也终究是个有情感需求的人。老杰弗里几乎要被这个猎人狩猎无数、最后却被一只小鹿俘获的故事给感动了。但索尔冷酷的、低沉的声音中止了他的思绪。“可是他的病更严重了，你的药有问题。他要是死了，你得负责。”

 

那把锤子离他的头骨还不到一丈的距离，傻子都知道索尔想让他怎么负责。

 

金发巨人把老杰弗里的药铺洗劫一空。他一边盯着老杰弗里，监督他把各种草药倒进麻袋里装好，一边不断地、示威性地掂着自己的锤子。那把凶器是由约顿海姆千年的寒冰打造而成的，其中一端是被打磨得平平整整的锤面，另一端则是锋利无比的冰锥。索尔面无表情，他的手腕不断反转，钝器和利器也在他手上不停转换。老杰弗里不敢怠慢这位大爷，他把最好的药材统统塞进麻袋里递给他，内心祈祷那头该死的鹿可一定得好起来。

 

索尔扎紧口袋，猛地将一大袋草药甩到自己肩上扛着，冲老杰弗里点点头，转身便走了。

 

他走了不多久，看见斯普雷尼亚边上站着两个陌生的约顿人，正打量着这匹精致的小马。索尔从鼻腔里轻蔑地哼出一声气，只当没看到他们，继续向斯普雷尼亚走去。

“这是你的马？”其中一个问。

索尔将对方视若空气，根本懒得回答。他把口袋系在马鞍上。

另一个也发问了，语气危险且饱含深意：“真是奇怪，侏儒，你上哪儿弄到这么匹贵族小马的？”

 

金发巨人的背影僵硬了，他这才发现身旁的路标上还贴着张洛基的通缉令： **凶犯，约顿侏儒，于劳菲国王去世当日从冰宫畏罪潜逃，骑着一匹纯白色的神驹** 。索尔的手从马鞍上收回来，摸到了锤柄上，他面无表情地掂了掂这骇人的凶器，钝面，利面，钝面，利面……最终，锤子平整的钝面上投射出索尔冷静的血红色双眼。

这次，他没有丝毫犹豫，手中的战锤朝着那两个不怀好意的家伙的脑袋掷了出去。

 

** ——TBC—— **

 


End file.
